Family Tales
by Cushy96
Summary: Akiyuki Sato thought her life was normal, but "normal" doesn't even begin to describe her. In fact she was anything but "normal". Currently placed on hiatus, mainly because I have lost inspiration
1. Chapter 1 - Revelations

Chapter 1 – Revelations

**Cushy: Hi everyone so this is my first "new" story here on and I'm happy to say that it's an amazing read (Not being biased) if you love anime, manga or even just Dance in the Vampire Bund you'll love this cunning story, so stop whatever you're doing and ENJOY. **

Akiyuki Sato was not one to hold a grudge it seemed too exhausting to even think about it. It wasn't dislike that the humans felt towards the vampires living on the "Vampire Bund", (previously known as "Tokyo Landfill #0" until it was purchased by the vampire princess, Mina Tepes) but rather pure hatred.

She has slight knowledge of the princess but the question she has been asking herself is "why" she still remains on the Vampire Bund when she could easily return to her main castle in Romania? That seemed to be on everyone's minds but Aki wouldn't fraternise about stupid questions like that now, no she would do what every teenager does.

And that was to celebrate her sixteenth birthday. It meant that she was able and _old _enough to make her _own _decisions.

'Aki, you okay?' she heard a voice call out to her.

She turned to find Kanon Shinomiya coming up to her with her cheery smile

'Huh? Yeah I'm fine, sorta' Aki answered

'You're not still worrying about that vampire are you?' Kanon asked, sounding somewhat serious.

Aki looked at her 'Maybe and don't say what you're about to!' she said suddenly

'But you do! It's impossible to think but you do Akiyuki!' Kanon announced using her friend's full name. Aki shuddered at the sound of it

'Please don't use my full name, it's too long I wish I had a smaller name' Aki admitted.

'Nah I reckon you're name's awesome it's better than "Kanon" it makes me sound like I'm gonna go off at any given moment!' Kanon complained, Aki giggled at her friend's reference

'What?'

'Well it's true, you do go off but not like a canon more like a' Aki paused to think 'hyperactive teenager!'.

'That's because I am a hyperactive teenager!' Kanon answered, Aki smiled.

'So what are you doing for your big day?' Kanon asked as they started walking back to class, Aki holding her backpack over her shoulder  
'I dunno, father says we're going to the Bund for a "meeting" with the princess' Aki answered.

Kanon stopped and stared at her friend 'Seriously? I thought humans weren't allowed on the Bund!'

'You're right about that, but we were personally invited by Princess Mina herself, and we should consider it a "privilege' Aki said the words with pure venom lacing her words.

She was doing wishful thinking, her father Hiroki has been helping the Princess by securing her security more fairly after the attack lead by the three clans three years ago that not everyone knows about it

'What does Yumiko have to say about it?' Kanon wondered.

'Mom doesn't know what to think, but she says we have to agree with father' Aki said 'it's always good to have a relationship with the ruler of monsters' to that Kanon laughed

'Nice reference, but you do kinda resemble Akira Kaburagi though!' Kanon said suddenly.

Aki's cheeks went bright red and stopped in her tracks 'How can you say that?! I look nothing like that wuss! He just stands by the princess, doing nothing!' Aki yelled offended.

She has never liked the idea of being physically compared to Mina's top knight even if he is adorable.

'Whatever you say, princess' Kanon sung only to get rewarded by a wack from a tall boy behind her

'That's just demeaning to all of us Kanon' he said in a low deep voice

'Ah! Kazuki that hurt' Kanon whined 'you're my big brother, you're supposed to protect me'.

Kazuki scoffed 'You keep telling yourself that Canon' he said calmly, pushing his sister's buttons. Aki loved their love-hate relationship; Kazuki and Kanon were half-brother and sister while she was human and living with their mother Kazuki was a vampire having Princess Mina's permission to go off the Bund to keep a close eye on his sister and because of her childish attitude, she tends to get herself into a lot of trouble.

'Yeah, yeah and it's a "K", idiot' Kanon corrected him insulting him under her breath

'I still heard that' Kazuki sung forcing Kanon to blush tomato red 'Nice seeing you Akiyuki' Kazuki said push passing her as she stared after him.  
It wasn't a surprise that she fell for the older Shinomiya every girl did, his beauty was enhanced when his father turned him out of loneliness.

'That douchbag, you're lucky you don't have to live with him Aki' Kanon said standing next to her friend who shrugged

'He may be a vampire and under Mina's guidance but he's still cute' Aki admitted

'You too? Gee thanks a lot now he's gonna be boasting all afternoon that the Sato's eldest daughter has feelings for him!' Kanon complained loudly.

'Hey whoa, I only said he's "cute" I didn't say he was hot, now did I?' Aki asked sternly earning a giggle from Kanon. Kanon's personality changes constantly, it was one of the many features Aki loves about her best friend

'Just be thankful you haven't got a little sister to worry about' Aki said just as the bell rang.

'I'd rather Kari over Kazuki any day, at least Kari knows her place' Kanon admitted

'Only when she's not annoying to the brink of frustration' Aki said shaking her head

'I swear, the amount of times I've come close to pulling off her barbie's head is unfathomable!' Aki sighed.

'Either way, our home lives are pretty much the same except your sister's human' said Kanon feeling sorry for her brother

'Hey, be thankful you've got someone to protect you' said Aki kindly as she placed her hand on Kanon's shoulder.

A distant memory of when Aki was six popped into her head, when a wolf on all four paws with ebony black fur protected her from a group of vampires, which is somewhat why she has a strong disliking for them.  
They are creatures of the night, henceforth unable to go out into the light without consequence but most, do try.

* * *

School had ended for the day and considering it was Thursday only one more day was left until Friday and then the weekend! Back at the Sato house all was quiet, a little too quiet for Aki's liking. Whenever she came home Hikari's always waiting for her at the front door as well as their cat, Oscar.

Oscar was a pretty decent white Persian house cat, hissing whenever there was an intruder at the door or window but while he does have fangs and claws there would be no way he'd be able to take on a vampire, Aki knew as much.  
It's easy to know the relationship Oscar has with her, as she walks in the door or into a room when he's around; Oscar tends to hiss and attempts to scratch her.

The only one Oscar seems to trust in the Sato family was Hikari who chose him, fed him, bathed him and even dressed him ever since he was a kitten.

But Aki had to admit, having a cat was far better than having a dog,

'Hey kiddo, what are you watching?' asked Aki as she spotted Kari sitting on the couch watching T.V., Oscar cuddled up next to her.

'Something about Princess Mina, I'm not actually sure what they're reporting' Kari admitted, hearing her sister speak of the vampire princess Aki put her attention towards the television where the cameras zoomed in on Princess Mina.

Whenever Aki sees the Princess it's always as though something's pulling her towards the girl, who was she to her? And why does everyone seem to compare her to both her and Akira Kaburagi? Was there a similar connection between the three of them? All of these questions raged through her mind like an angry thunder storm.

'Come on girls, enough lounging around!' yelled Yumiko Sato the lady of the Sato house-hold 'it's time to get ready for dinner with the Princess!'

Hikari immediately jumped off the couch with Oscar in tow however, before Aki could even pass her mother towards the stairs Yumiko took hold of her arm.

Yumiko and Akiyuki were nothing alike, Yumiko had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and a piercing gaze while Akiyuki had light brown hair with tinges of blond highlights and violet blue eyes which guys seem to fawn over

'Before I forget, happy 16th birthday Akiyuki' said Yumiko in a motherly tone while releasing Aki.

Taken aback by her mother's sudden comment Aki quickly dashed up stairs to get prepared for dinner with Princess Mina and no doubt Akira Kaburagi.  
She had no idea who else would be attending the event or if it were just her, her family and only them, it would be easier if it were that way.

Wasting no time Akiyuki scanned her wardrobe, she has never been into anything girly like frilly dresses like Princess Mina wears but she does have a few for such occasions as this.

It was never her intention to spend her allowance on Barbie dolls as Hikari but rather to buy Kendo lessons.

Knowing how to defend yourself is far more important than waiting for the next Barbie accessory to arrive in stores. Kendo has given Aki a reason to not be so afraid of the vampires, being allergic to silver also doesn't help.

She has no idea where that allergy came from as Yumiko and Hikari both wear silver rings to signify their place within the Sato family.

Just like everyone else who has come into contact with a rogue vampire near-death is plausible.

But thanks to that wolf saving her life she now feels indebted to him and will be unable to escape that feeling unless she repays him somehow.

Picking out a purple dress that resembled one of Mina's ballroom dresses Aki pulled it over her head and put up her hair in a half-up half-down tail held up by a purple ribbon that looked like fallen leaves from an autumn tree.

She didn't know how this meeting would quite come about, she didn't want her birthday dinner ruined by Mina Tepes but if it was then there would be nothing much she could do…

* * *

The night sky was beautiful upon arrival Aki would give it that but otherwise there was nothing special about the Bund, it was just a regular part of Tokyo.

'Your father said he'd meet us inside and to wait for Vera to arrive' said Yumiko after cutting off the conversation she had with Hiroki Sato.

'If this is gonna be a waste of space then I suggest we go back home' said Aki folding her arms and looked blank

'Akiyuki Sato manners! We are guests on the Bund, talk with respect' snapped Yumiko

'Is it supposed to be this cold Momma?' asked Hikari shivering

'It is freezing here' Yumiko agreed.

Aki wanted to laugh, it wasn't cold at all it just had a dark aura. Just then a long black car pulled up in front of the three Sato's, it's headlights shining directly into Aki's eyes temporally blinding her.

'Welcome to the Bund, the Princess is delighted you came' said a kind yet, stern voice after two car doors slammed shut.

Once Aki regained her sight she could see the Princess' most trusted advisor Vera, dressed in her usual attire: her midnight hair in a beautiful neat bun while wearing a navy business suit and a white ruffled shirt.

Standing next to Vera was none other than Akira Kaburagi himself!

His ebony black locks blew through the breeze while his smile just melted Aki's gaze, his sky blue eyes stared directly into hers as if trying to tell her something.

'We would never turn down a direct invitation from Princess Mina!' Hikari announced grasping Yumiko's hand with a tight squeeze,

Vera chuckled  
'That's good, now if you would climb in the car we really shouldn't keep the Princess waiting any longer' said Vera indicating towards the limo waiting for them.

As her mother and sister climbed in the backseat and Vera into the front the only two left were Akira and Akiyuki.  
There was tension in the air until Akira finally spoke

'You've grown into a delightful girl Akiyuki' as he said that Aki froze, how in the hell did Mina's top knight know her full name?

'Just wait until your mother sees you' said Akira earning him a glare from Aki

'I um, thanks?' she asked curiously. She didn't know how to respond to his statement, hadn't Yumiko already seen her?

Leaving the statement unanswered Aki climbed in the back with her sister and mother after Akira held the door open for her, something strange was going on here and she could only assume it would get more weirder as the evening went on…

'I would advise you to watch your step' said Vera as they all arrived to the Tepes castle, the building was magnificent! It reminded Akiyuki and Hikari of a fairy-tale castle, so enchanting and so mysterious with many secrets to be discovered

'So, who's going to be at the event tonight?' Aki asked Vera just wanting to strike up a conversation.

A smile appeared on Vera's ruby lips 'You and your family of course' Vera answered

'I know that already Vera, but who else is arriving?' Aki repeated 'Just the Princess and Akira will be the only extras who will attend' Vera told her

'Great' said Aki sarcastically, Akira heard her and chuckled to himself, Aki looked at him and wondered what his thoughts would be on this matter…

The party finally made it into the Tepes castle's main dining area where a middle aged man with small forehead wrinkles and dark blond hair stood alone

'How was the trip everyone?' asked Hiroki Sato excitedly

'Boring!' Hikari exclaimed letting go of Yumiko's hand and folded her arms

'It wasn't too bad, but when we got off it was surprising' Aki answered her father's question expertly.

Hiroki smiled at his daughter's words.

'I am delighted that you all could make it' a girlish voice echoed, it seemed to bounce off the walls and into everyone's ears. Vera and Akira immediately bowed their heads as did Hiroki

'We are delighted to accept Princess Mina' said Hiroki.

As a small girl with the appearance of a 12 year old walked into the room her Ruby red eyes immediately met Akiyuki's in an intense gaze. What the Princess saw in Aki was a delectable young woman capable of great things while Aki saw a person whom she has wanted to meet for so long and hadn't even noticed herself

'And may I say what a beautiful group you all are' said Mina in her silk voice.

'Well now I believe it's someone's birthday tonight, is it not?' asked Mina as they were all seated at the long oak table with four maids pouring various liquids into each

'Yes Princess it is, as it so happens it's Akiyuki's 16th birthday today' said Hiroki sounding proud of his daughter.

His words seemed to have stunned Mina, the blond vampire ruler stared at Akira before to Aki. Had her Aki grown this fast?

'I see, well I wish you a very happy birthday Akiyuki Mina and may you find forgiveness' said Mina catching Aki's attention not only hers but Hiroki and Yumiko's too.

'Princess I ask you why now? Can't we have a little more time?' asked Yumiko sounding frightened, the Princess shook her head

'I'm afraid your time with her has passed Yumiko, she must know, tonight!' Mina answered as Akira enclosed his hand over her left

'This is outrageous! You said until her eighteenth birthday! Why now?!' Hiroki screamed standing up his chair scraping across the tile floor as he did so.

Noticing his behaviour Vera scowled

'Mr Sato calm down!' but he did not 'You and Akira _both_ agreed that we would have more time to spend with Akiyuki before then! Why has there been a sudden change of plans?!' asked Hiroki tears rolling down his wrinkled cheeks

'Yes it's true that we did Hiroki but you must understand the severity of the situation Akiyuki is in!' said Akira looking at Aki directly in the eye.

All of this babbling made no sense to her, it was as if they were speaking gibberish she and Hikari exchanged glances before Aki spoke

'Excuse me but…' all eyes turned to the eldest Sato Daughter '…will someone _please _tell me what the hell is going on?!'. Yumiko was reduced to tears by this point, Hiroki wasn't too far off.

Hiroki was about to answer but Akira answered first,

'Akiyuki, you are not the daughter of Hiroki and Yumiko Sato' he started then finished with a heart-breaking sentence 'but rather the daughter of Princess Mina Tepes and myself!'.

**Cushy: Phew whoever saw that one coming, Akira and Mina's kid? How are the Sato's gonna handle this one? Find out in the next chapter of Family Tales  
Kari: If you dare  
Cushy: Where'd you come from?  
Kari: Your imagination, uh duh!  
Cushy: Ha-Ha, you're a riot  
Cushy: Anyways thanks for the read and please R&amp;R  
Kari: For Those who don't know that means "Read and Review"  
Cushy: I also claim no rights to the characters, this is purely fanmade people!  
Kari: Please reviews are good  
Cushy: Always have to have the last word, don't ya?  
Kari: It's a gift (Smiles) **


	2. Chapter 2 - Exposed

**Cushy: Well it took some doing but here's Chapter 2 of Family Tails  
Kari: Finally! What were you doing all that time?  
Cushy: "Sigh" If you must know I was doing homework, Grade 12 (Senior year) isn't as easy as some make it out to be  
Kari: Excuses, excuses  
Cushy: Well thank you to those who reviewed and liked this story, it makes this job a lot easier  
Kari: Sure does well enough of us and enjoy the second chappie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance in the Vampire Bund, this is a purely fan-made story. **

* * *

Akira's words didn't make any sense to Aki or even to Hikari 'I'm sorry but, what?' she asked getting to her feet  
'I don't see how any of this is _possible _I mean, she's just a kid!' Aki yelled pointing at Mina on the other end of the table. 'And last time I checked, _kids _can't give birth let alone, carry a baby!'.

'So does this mean that Aki's not my sister?' asked Hilkari suddenly

'Akiyuki Mina sit down this instant!' Mina commanded, hearing her words Aki obeyed and sat down in her seat slowly 'You must understand Aki, this is just as hard for us as it is for you' said Hiroki.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Aki yelled her eyes glowing red and had two small fangs showing through. Yumiko saw the change in Aki and gaped.

'I see you now understand why Yumiko' said Mina calmly, 'That doesn't make any difference, she's still _my daughter_!' Yumiko snapped glaring at the Princess, Mina glared back in return 'Look at her, she is far more than just an ordinary human Yumiko! Just be thankful that we haven't decided to take Hikari from you!' Mina said now getting to her feet, Akira following.

The young servant could feel the situation growing more tense than it needs to be. Yumiko on the other hand couldn't nor did she want to believe the Princess, Akiyuki was hers; she and Hiroki had raised her ever since she was a baby.  
The day when Akira gave Aki to her was one she would never forget yet, it seemed she would soon have to, it was fair at all.

'That's not fair' said Yumiko under her breath.

'Life isn't fair Yumiko' Mina said

'What do we do now then, _Princess_?' Yumiko asked stiffly, giving into the Vampire's Princess, Aki looked back and forth between her mother and Mina.

'Wait, tell me you're not falling for this crap Mom!' Aki said outraged here was her mother, Yumiko Sato, tearfully giving into the Vampire Princess. As much as Yumiko wanted to acknowledge Aki she wasn't able to.

Instead, it was Hiroki who did 'Akiyuki, it is hard to accept we knew this day would just please...' he was cut off by an angered Aki.

"'Hard to accept?' That's an understatement father, how can you believe anything _she _tells you?' asked Aki indicating to Mina.

'Aki please just listen to her, she _is _your mother and Akira _is _your father!' Hiroki said finally getting the message across to Akiyuki as he pointed to the young wolf next to Mina, he couldn't believe Akira, it looked as though he hadn't aged a day since he gave them Akiyuki.

'How is it possible though? She's just a child...' Aki's voice left her as a hand placed itself onto her shoulder. She turned her head and looked Mina right in the eye as the Princess caressed her cheek.

'Akiyuki' Mina sighed before one of her distant memories came into her mind...

* * *

_Aki saw an adult woman on the brink of giving up, the woman she saw was beautiful almost like an angel but had blood red eyes and fantastic golden yellow hair. This woman was lying almost limply on a make-shit bed. _

_Vera and Akira were by her side, she saw that Akira didn't look different than to what he does now, the angel gave out a terrified scream as she was forced to keep fighting. Aki then realized that the angel was Princess Mina only, she was a lot older than she was now. _

_'Keep going Princess' Akira encouraged 'She won't see you unless you keep fighting'. _

_Mina's eyes interlocked with Akira's, Aki saw that his words were sincere and was trying to do the best he could to keep Mina calm 'It's painful, Akira' Mina said in a squeak. _

_Aki was shocked beyond belief, the Vampire Princess was feared amongst any who spoke of her yet, here she was now admitting the terrible pain she felt. Aki also saw that Akira wanted to help her only, it was impossible for him to. _

_'I understand Princess but, if you wanna see her, meet her, hold her you _must _keep going' Akira continued. _

_Aki spotted a man at the end of the bed, she saw that he was helping with the delivery and a soft smile was appearing on his face 'Akira's is right Princess, your daughter won't make it unless you give it your all' Vera agreed softly. _

_Aki could feel Mina's pain and silently encouraged her to keep going also, she might've grown up to think of Mina as a monster but seeing her like this made her change her view, slightly. _

_It was a sorrowful sight to see such a powerful and manipulative ruler be in such a vulnerable state 'She's almost here Princess, a little more' the unknown man said.  
Mina gave another painful screech, it was so loud that it could possibly deafen those who were near her, though both Vera and Akira remained unfazed. _

_Her crying to a stop once a baby's wailing cries were head 'Congratulations Princess' the man said, his exposed eye softened at the sight of the baby girl in his arms. _

_Akiyuki realized then that the man who delivered her to be her grandfather 'You did it Mina, after all that she's here and you can hold her' said Akira pressing his face up against Mina's in hopes that she would no longer be in pain. _

_Vera was on the urge of tears herself, it surely was a joyous occasion _

_'Wolf, I believe the Princess has earned her right to hold the new Princess' Vera said sternly while locking eyes with her exhausted mistress. The man who was addressed as "Wolf" reluctantly walked towards Akira and Mina with the new baby in his arms. _

_'Of course' Wolf agreed handing over his granddaughter to the ruler of the vampires. Mina took the baby girl expertly in her arms with Akira by her side. _

_'Akiyuki' Mina sighed and allowed Akira to stroke his daughter's rosy cheek with a thick finger..._

* * *

The memory dissolved and Aki was locked in a staring war with her mother 'Wh-what was that?' Aki asked feeling somewhat light-headed.

'The truth, now you know that I was the one who gave you life' said Mina her voice gone from menacing to caring 'My true form is how I could carry you, it was also how your father and I...' Mina was cut off by Yumiko clearing her throat.

'I think that's all we need to know _Princess_' Yumiko snapped, Aki could hear venom lacing her words. 'The real question is: what do we do now? Is Akiyuki to stay with you?' asked Yumiko reluctantly.

Mina nodded 'I'm afraid so, yes'

'We don't even get to spend her birthday with her?' asked Hikari. Smiling Aki got from her seat and went over to hug her sister, even if they're not related by blood Kari was still Aki's little sister, she always has and always will be.

'Don't cry kiddo, everything's gonna be fine' Aki said wiping the tears away from Kari's cheeks with her thumb.

'How? You're a Princess now, like Barbie!' Hikari yelled, tears now poured down from her cheeks and onto her lap, small broken sobs came from her chest, she also started to hiccup.

Aki smiled 'It's not "forever" you've still got Oscar' Aki reminded her 'No matter how much I despise that fur-ball'. Akira heard her comment and chuckled to himself.

'Will you come home with us?' asked Hikari, she already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it directly from her big sister.  
Aki shook her head 'I'm not able to, Mina made it very clear' said Aki.

Hikari's gaze drifted from her sister to the ground 'This isn't my piece of "fun" either Kar, trust me though, it's not a forever goodbye' Aki told her, she suddenly felt exhausted beyond belief. Being shown a memory of your birth definitely took a lot outta you.

'I do trust you, what do I tell Kanon?' Hikari asked not wanting to let Aki go. All her life she has been protected and kept entertained by her big sister, when the bully, Tatsuya came and teased her about always playing alone it was Aki who put him back in his place.

'Tell her I'll call her tomorrow' Aki replied, she then felt immense fatigue washing over her, she got to her feet and grabbed the side of her head. As she tried to stand up she immediately fell to the ground 'Aki!' Yumiko yelled and started to run to her but it was Akira who got to her first.

Hiroki scowled 'Bloody dog' he muttered as Akira placed Aki in his arms, hugging her close to him, as if he was protecting her like he would Mina and Vera.  
'She's fine, a little tired is all' said Akira calming Yumiko's nerves from the sudden shock.

'Now I think it's best if you leave' Mina ordered standing in front of Akira and Akiyuki after Akira stood up with her in his arms.  
'I'm waiting until I see her eyes open!' Yumiko yelled disturbing Aki slightly she then embraced her father's warmth.

'Then I'm afraid you'll be awake all night, whether you want to accept it or not Yumiko is entirely up to you but you can't escape the truth!' Mina told her.

'Please understand Yumiko, Hiroki we want what's best for Akiyuki and that right now is for her to be here with her _biological parents_, we can keep her safe from those who want her life' Akira said defending _his _and _Mina's _rights to their daughter, their baby, their child.

'I've heard enough of this crap!' Hiroki yelled unexpectedly.

'That is enough! Mr Sato you are a noble man so I suggest you act with honesty and decorum' said Vera 'You both know the terms of the agreement: Raise Aki until it was time to tell her of her true lineage'.

Yumiko glared at the dark haired woman blocking her view of Aki 'There's a key-word in there _Veratos_, "Time"' said Yumiko.

'Which is what you have run out of' Vera continued 'Now I suggest you leave before you wake the Princess' Vera said looking back to Akira, Aki was still fast asleep in his arms.

'This is bullshit' said Hiroki 'Come Hikari, we're leaving' he said, Yumiko held out her arm for _their _biological daughter.

Hikari jumped from her seat and ran to her mother's side 'What about Aki?' the question came out of her mouth like it was air itself. Yumiko didn't know how to respond.

'She's where she's safest' Hiroki replied for his wife and made his way out of the dining hall, Yumiko reluctantly followed, before Hikari followed her mother she took one last glance at Aki and allowed a crystal tear to drop...

* * *

After the Sato's left Akira and Mina made their way up the stairs 'Well, that could've gone better' said Akira placing Aki in a comfortable bed which used to be his own 'Wouldn't it have been wise to tell them beforehand Princess?' he asked.

Mina sighed and sat next to her daughter 'Either way, Yumiko and Hiroki would've been reluctant' Mina answered.

'You were never planning to let them raise her until she was 18, were you Mina?' Akira wondered, not that he was willing to go another four years without knowing the girl he and Mina made, the one he protected during one of his scouting missions.

'What we have done was more than generous' Mina replied 'They knew she wasn't theirs and yet, they seem to think that she is' Mina continued.

'Well, they _were _the ones who raised her, who gave her shelter' Akira said 'They were who she grew up calling "Mom and Dad" where most other children are out on the street.

Mina scoffed 'She's where she's always meant to be Akira' she said and planted a swift kiss upon Aki's forehead 'Here with us' Mina added and walked out of the room. With a kiss of his own Akira followed Mina.

* * *

**Cushy: Hey everyone I hope that cleared up some confusion about how Mina was able to carry a child  
Kari: Maybe you should've done that in the first chapter so they wouldn't have had confusion  
Cushy: Yeah? No one asked you  
Kari: Harsh  
Cushy: "Sigh"  
Kari: Anyways we'd like some more review this story took an effort  
Cushy?: Yeah hey wait, you hardly did anything!  
Kari: I was guiding you  
Cushy: "Sigh, again" What am I going to do with you?  
Kari: No comment, please read and review**


End file.
